Deep Ones
Deep Ones Subclass: Demihumanoids “…and gazing down into the dark abyss of churning water, I found, to my horror, that I could make out the shapes of creatures far below, gazing back…” - Master Howard Phillips, of the R.B.G.H The ocean covers most of our world, and even in this time of discovery we know very little about life within the depths. Sailors and fishermen are notoriously superstitious, partly because there might be practically anything hiding under the waves. Some of these superstitions have gained traction through the Law of Belief, creating beings such as merfolk and hippocampi, but when speaking of the Deep Ones it is impossible to know if they themselves were spawned from the Law or merely augmented in numbers, strength and power by it. The Deep Ones are fish-like humanoids, usually between five and nine feet tall, with females being the bigger of the two. They possess two arms and two legs, with long, thin, webbed digits of a variable number, though usually at least three on each limb. Their limbs are long, in contrast to their trunky, stout torsos and neckless heads. The head is much like a cross between a humanoid and a predatory fish, with large, unblinking eyes. They possess gills and lungs, and can thus survive both in and out of water, but prefer the wet for ease of breathing, protection and the fact that their scaly skin quickly dries up when removed from any wetness. There is a significant difference in size, proportions and unnatural abilities between individual Deep Ones, even among those who share a parent or sibling. However, the most interesting, and horrifying, ability of the Deep Ones is their prodigious fertility. They possess the ability to interbreed with sapient humanoids, to form offspring which are born looking like the non-Deep One parent, but grow up to slowly metamorphose into a true Deep One. Typically, it takes at least three decades for the change to be noticeable, meaning these half breed are supremely useful as diplomats, merchants, spies or assassins should the Deep Ones ever require anything from the surface. The metamorphosis can be halted with powerful magic, but not reversed, thus leaving even unwilling half breed little option but servitude. If not killed by outside means, Deep Ones are biologically immortal, simply growing larger and more powerful with age. It is unknown exactly how large the most ancient of the Deep Ones can grow, for they are known to retreat into the darkest depths once they grow above a certain size. Deep One hybrids tend to grow slower, but are otherwise virtually indistinguishable from true born deep ones when fully metamorphosed. The Deep Ones inhabit cities built from coral and rock, which few surface dwellers have seen. They traditionally worship their own god, Father Dagon, who is a god of the sea, fertility and conquest, often associated with storms and whirlpools. Disciples of Dagon can generally be found in most coastal cities, as the god grants his priests abilities like breathing water and predicting the weather, as well as calling forth bountiful amounts of fish into the nets of the believers. Dagon asks for repayment for these services, however; generally either by gifting his children the Deep Ones with surface goods, or by breeding with Deep Ones to create hybrid offspring. The Deep ones themselves are generally disinclined to the arcane arts, but there are some outliers who practice, mainly hydromancy and teleportation. The Deep One priests are called Stormcallers, and they are treated like lords, very rarely leaving their cities in the deep. Deep Ones are rarely seen far from the coast, but have been known to sometimes travel up rivers to trade with cities further inland. Given the fertility and longevity of the Deep Ones, there is a sizable number of the population who support a hostile takeover of surface lands, and it is not unheard of for these renegades to gather into warbands and raid the settlements of the surface. When dealing with the Deep Ones, diplomacy is your best option until you can ascertain whether your enemy is acting with the support of the whole of Deep society. If not, you may safely dispatch of the enemies, for the Deep Ones are eminently pragmatic and care little for their own. When fighting Deep Ones, fire is an excellent option, as they hold a deep seated fear of the flames. Close combat should be avoided, as they possess great strength and endurance, and thus firearms or flaming arrows might be the best option in battle. Greek Fire is, of course, an option.